


Lele Plays Wingman

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt “Paint Me” from chiarascura:  a drabble about one character drawing a picture of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lele Plays Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This story features little Dio from You Give Me Fever, Chapter 17 by rachel4revenge. Thanks for letting me "borrow" him!

Carver handed Lele the chalk and took a piece for himself. She watched him intently, unsure what to do with the big chunk of pink in her hand. “You draw with it. See?” Carver drew a smiley face on the wall. “See all of the drawings from the other children?” He pointed to the wall covered with chalkboard paint and lots of artwork from little fingers.

He looked around the room and noticed the stuffed animal pile. “How about a picture of a puppy? Let’s both draw a puppy. You draw yours there and I’ll draw mine here.” He quickly fired off a sketch of a stuffed animal dog. Lele giggled and made a few marks on the wall. “That’s it! There you go!” She sat down and started picking out chalk and putting it in her lap, like a little hoarder. “Hey, you can’t take all of them. Uncle Carver needs some.” She looked up at him and smiled and gave him the green piece. “Oh, is this for me? Thank you, love bug.”

She pointed at the children in the room. “Baby.” All children were “baby” to her.

“Oh you see the other kids.”

She pointed to the art wall. “Baby.”

Carver chuckled. “Do you want me to draw one of the kids? OK.” Carver did a quick sketch of a dark haired little boy of about four, who was intently playing by himself in the sandbox, ignoring the other children. He seemed so focused on building his castle, and his concentration was what drew Carver’s eye. Then he noticed the man hovering near him, watching with what could only be described as parental intensity. They had the same very dark hair and gorgeous dark skin. But where the child’s features were still rounded with baby fat the man’s were refined and elegant, beautiful even. Carver couldn’t seem to stop his hand from sketching the man’s profile onto the wall. _Beauty like that should be sketched all the time._

Lele stood up, letting all the chalk fall to the floor. “Play?” She held her hands out to the finger paints like she did when she wanted to be picked up. “Play? Uhh! Uhh!”

“Let’s go paint, sweet pea.” He scooped her up and tucked her under his arm, her giggles making him smile. He secured a smock over her play clothes and rolled up her sleeves. She shrieked in delight as he put her hands into the wet paint. His eyes kept drifting back to the attractive guy with the little boy, wondering if he really was the boy’s father. Maybe, like him, he was just an uncle doing a bit of babysitting for the day. He didn’t give his drawing any thought until the dark haired child ran over to the chalk and started making his own drawings. But the guy with him started perusing the drawings. Carver felt the heat rush to his face as the man moved nearer and nearer to the sketch he’d drawn. Carver prayed for a distraction or something that would suddenly wash the artwork clean, but everything was relatively calm in the children’s art studio.

Carver couldn’t tear his eyes away from what he was sure would be a disaster. _Maybe he won’t recognize that I drew him._ No such luck. The minute the dark haired man spotted the sketches his eyes flew up and scanned the room, like he knew who had drawn them. Their eyes met and neither one blinked. Then Carver’s heart did a little flip as the man smiled brilliantly at him. Carver tentatively returned the smile, watching in fascination as the man touched the little boy on the shoulder to get his attention and then signed something and pointed at the sketches and then at the two of them. Carver didn’t know TSL but he recognized it. He also thought he recognized the gestures for look and drawing. The little boy grinned and made a sign Carver couldn’t figure out and then pointed at the wall. The man signed a few more things and then pointed at Carver. _Oh shit._ The little boy looked over at him and then looked at Lele. He looked back at the man and signed something that, to Carver, looked like painting. The man nodded and held out his hand. The little boy took it, grinning, and pulled him along. _There’s that beautiful smile again._

Carver pulled up Lele’s sleeves again, and watched the man and boy approach. Lele pointed at the boy. “Baby”

“Yes, that’s a little boy, Lele.” She giggled at him and tried to get his attention.

“Your daughter is very sweet. How old is she?”

Carver’s attention was immediately drawn by the voice. _Oh, that accent! Sounds Tevin. And dead sexy._ He felt a flush roll up his face as he looked into two of the softest brown eyes he’d ever seen. “Um, she’s actually my niece, Lele. She just turned two. And thanks. How old is your little boy?”

“Dio is four.” Carver nodded, now at a loss for something more to say, so he helped Lele finger paint.  “So, you draw beautifully.”

Carver blushed again. _Shit. He knew it was me._ “Thanks. Yeah, about that. Sorry. I wasn’t staring.” The guy chuckled, then Carver did too. “OK. Maybe I was staring a bit. Sorry, I’m not normally that creepy.”

“No, it’s fine. Flattering, actually. Are you an artist? Do you do portraits? I’m actually thinking about having Dio’s likeness done to send to his mother. The one you drew on the wall is lovely.”

“Oh, well, no I’m not an artist. I dabble. It’s more of a hobby. But, thanks.” He glanced at the guy again. No ring on his finger. “But if you aren’t worried about perfection I’d be happy to sketch him. He’s a good looking young man, like his father.” _Oh, please! Where did that come from?!_ Carver officially wanted to die.

“Well, flattery will get you quite far. I’m Felix, by the way.”

Carver finally glanced back at him and saw the extended hand. He reached out and took it, giving a firm handshake. They possibly held hands a bit longer than necessary. “I’m Carver. It’s nice to meet you.” He may have sighed a little bit at the brilliant smile that Felix gave him.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well, Carver. Perhaps you and I could discuss the possibility of you drawing a portrait of Dio, some night over dinner?”

Carver couldn’t help but return the grin while his stomach did little flips. “Are you asking me out? Because if you _are_ asking me out then I would absolutely say yes. But if you _aren’t_ asking me out then I’d probably suggest, oh, maybe a discussion over the phone instead?”

“Well since you would _definitely_ say yes, then I am _definitely_ asking you out.” He looked at Dio. “Maybe sometime next week? I have Dio this weekend and I like to give him my full attention when I have him.”

Carver nodded. “That’s actually really great. I appreciate a parent who is into spending time with their kid.” He stood up so that he could look at Felix from the same general height. “So, yeah, next week works for me.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a new contact and handed it to Felix who quickly added his information before handing it back to Carver. _Felix Alexius (from the art studio)_. Carver smiled and sent him a text. “Now you have my info too.” There was a soft chime from his front pocket and Felix pulled out his phone, thumbing open the screen, and typing a few things before sliding it back into his pocket. Carver cleared his throat. “So, I guess just let me know the details, when you can.” His phone chimed. He looked at his screen.

 

 **Felix Alexius (from the art studio):** _How about Tuesday night? Maybe meet downtown at Antonini’s at seven?_

 

Carver thumbed his reply.

 

 **Carver** : _That sounds really great. I’m looking forward to it._

 

Lele yawned loudly and started to get frustrated with the paint on her hands. She held them up for Carver to clean, giving him “the lip”. “Oh dear. Are you getting sleepy sweat pea? OK. Time to head home.” He cleaned off her hands with paper towels and wet wipes. He picked her up and she practically melted against his chest, eyes already half closed as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Felix gave him a sympathetic look. “Poor thing. I believe she may be asleep by the time you reach the car.”

Carver rubbed her back with his free hand. “I think you are probably right. Anyway, I’m really sorry to leave, but we’ll talk on Tuesday. Yes?”

“Definitely. I look forward to it.” Felix rested a hand on Dio’s shoulder. The boy looked up and Felix indicated that he should say goodbye to Carver and Lele. Dio waved and went back to his painting. Felix grinned and shrugged.

Carver returned the grin and wave and made his way out of the studio and to his car. He gently slipped Lele into her car seat and buckled her in carefully, trying not to jostle her too much. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “You are such a sweet little thing.” He softly closed the car door and walked around to the driver’s side and slid behind the wheel. He adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see her, smiling at her peaceful sleeping face. “Wait until we tell your mama that you helped Uncle Carver get a date!”


End file.
